<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluorescent Adolescent by Its_a_yoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390414">Fluorescent Adolescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke'>Its_a_yoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind every Maxiel photo... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Celebratory Sex, Just smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a quick degrading talk, and dan teasing him, it is just max being needy, maxiel mile high club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxiel has a quick celebratory sex on their way home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind every Maxiel photo... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluorescent Adolescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had a really shitty weekend and then Maxiel decided to cure my depression with one pic so enjoy this quick thing i got together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>They were on their way back to Monaco after the stressful 3 weeks of being mostly apart for the sake of everyone’s health. Dan and Max really tried to stay away from each other as much as possible, staying in their team bubbles, mostly meeting to eat dinner outside or to do some outdoor activities back in Austria.<br/>
Seeing that they have a free weekend, that they would spend together anyway, the teams let them travel back in the same jet together. They also decided to take the jet alone to minimize the contact with other people.</p><p>“Can you please take a picture of us?” Dan smiled at the flight attendant that just brought Max a bottle of water. They just finished the take off and had an hour of a flight ahead of them.<br/>
“Sure thing,” she replied as she took Dan’s phone and took a few pictures of them.<br/>
“Thank you. You can take a break now. I think we have everything we need and if not, we will make sure to yell,” Daniel smiled at her as he saw Max’s leg bouncing eagerly. </p><p>The flight attendant gave him his phone back as she nodded, giving them both a small smile as she turned to leave. On her way to the front of the jet he closed off the curtains which gave them a fake sense of privacy. After Dan heard the door to the cockpit closing, he turned his head towards Max.</p><p>“You did amazing today. I’m really proud of you. When I saw you in that wall, I thought you are fucked, but you did it again. You did a Verstappen and you saved the day. I’m sure the team is very grateful. Two podiums in a row, you are on a roll,” Dan smiled brightly, bringing one of his hands to Max’s knee to stop his bouncing.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. That was the only thing I could do for them after that,” Max rushed to say impatiently.<br/>
“The way you also hold Valtteri off, it was…” Dan wanted to continue as he rubbed comforting circles on top of Max’s knee.</p><p>“Dan, I know you are happy for me, but I really don’t want to talk about work right now. Well, not like this anyway,” Max jumped in to say.<br/>
“What do you mean? What else do you want to talk about?” Daniel chuckled, eyeing Max playfully.</p><p>“Dannyyyy, I don’t want to talk at all. You promised me something!” Max whined as he tried to move closer to Dan. It was to no avail because Dan just gripped his knee harder and Max knew better than to fight.<br/>
“I promised you a lot of things baby, you have to be more specific,” Daniel hummed as he started to rub circles on Max’s knee, slowly making his way higher and higher.<br/>
“Danny please?” Max whined some more. His breathing was already laboured and Dan was impressed how quickly he managed to work himself up. Guess it must be some last minute adrenaline left in his body.</p><p>“Oh, you know I like it when you say please. I’m still not sure which one of my promises you are talking about,” Dan said as he lowered his eyes and look straight into Max’s sea blue ones. “Are you talking about my promise to cook you a nice dinner when we get home? No, I don’t think so. My promise that I will cuddle you every night even tighter than usual because sleeping without you next to me was torture? Hm, still don’t think so,” Dan continued talking as he made him way up Max’s thigh. The younger boy’s rosy cheeks disappearing slightly, his mouth wide open as he breathed loudly. </p><p>“Wait. I think I remember,” Dan smiled to himself as he moved closer to Max’s face, their noses nearly touching. “Are you talking about me promising to fuck you so hard the whole god damn Monaco will know that you are mine? My good boy? That I’ll fuck you so deep you won’t be able to walk for days? That I’ll just lock you in our room for the 10 whole days of our stay at home, so you won’t have to worry about anything but being my good little fuck toy?” Dan whispered lowly as his hand finally made his way to Max’s crotch, feeling the outline of his hard cock.</p><p> Dan knew Max wore his tightest pair of black jeans just for him, he even made a whole show for him as he was stepping up to the jet, parading his ass right in front of Dan's eyes. Now, instead of replying, Max just moved forward eagerly wanting to kiss Dan, but Dan new his tactics, and because his brain wasn’t hazy, full of promised sex, he quickly moved back leaving Max hanging awkwardly over the arm rest. After Max’s brain finally registered what happened he opened his eyes and angrily bored them into Dan’s, but Dan just smile broadly.</p><p>“I will give you everything I promised, love. Just wait until we come home,” Dan winked.<br/>
“Are you serious right now?” Max angrily lashed out.<br/>
“Tsk-tsk. Don’t be rude now baby boy. That is not nice,” Dan shook his head, he had to admit that after teasing Max a few minutes ago, he now had no idea where he is going with this.</p><p>“Danny, please. I deserve a reward,” Max threw his head against the head rest.<br/>
“I know you do. I swear the first thing I will do once we get home is that I’ll make sweet, sweet love to you,” Dan winked. Max pouted and stood up as Dan let him sit down on his lap. Max straddled Dan’s hips as he threw his cap away and started playing with the curl at the back of his neck. </p><p>“I love you,” Max said as he planted a little kiss on Dan’s cheek. “And I appreciate you wanting to make sweet, sweet love to me,” He continued to kiss his face.” But we have been together for 4 years so quit fucking around and fuck me right here, right now or else I swear to god..” Max whispered into his ear angrily and Dan could do nothing but chuckle. He swore to god Max was the most impatient little shit out there. Dan really love teasing him but at this point of their relationship he also knew when Max wasn’t playing and had to get what he was so desperately wanting.</p><p>“Well I guess you deserve it right? After all, you were on the podium, my love,” Dan smiled as one of his hand made their way under Max’s t shirt.<br/>
“Yes, please Danny,” Max looked at him with pleading eyes. Dan's other hand palmed his erection through his jeans and looked at the mixture of lust and neediness swept over the younger man’s face. </p><p>Dan quickly got rid of Max’s t-shirt as his mouth pressed to Max’s neck, making him gasp and press his fingers further into Daniel’s shoulders. Dan pressed another kiss to Max’s neck, just below the first one. Another kiss and Max whined happily as he grinded his hard on against Dan. A few more kisses and Dan made his way to Max’s collarbone, smiling against his porcelain skin.</p><p>He reaches his favourite spot on Max’s neck and started to suck a magnificent hickey onto his skin, which made Max moan lowly. Knowing he has limited time to mark his boy, so the bruises have time to heal. Max whined again, not happy about the fact Dan hadn’t properly kissed him yet. </p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me. Watching you during these weeks and knowing that I don’t get to hold you tight at night… You’re driving me crazy,” Daniel said into Max’s skin as he made his way towards his lips. Kissing him hungrily, Max moaned into Dan’s mouth.</p><p>The grip Dan had one him was possessive in a way that gave him goosebumps all over. He dug his fingers further into Max’s skin just enough to slightly bruise and Max saw stars. As Dan started to play with the hem of Max’s jeans, Max pulled back a little and got Dan rid of his hoodie and T-shirt at once. </p><p>“Fuck,” Max whispered as he enjoyed the view for a second. Dan’s honey skin glowing so close to the sun. “Fuck, fuck ,fuck,” Max muttered as he dived in for another kiss, still not believing this whole ass meal is all his. Their tongues slid over each other, deeping the kiss Dan cupped Max’s face to bring him as close as possible to show him the affection Max desperately needed. Dan run his tongue over Max’s lips before going in and getting swallowed up in another kiss.</p><p>“Can I ride you?” Max asked breathlessly and Dan could do nothing but nod. Max quickly jumped up on his jittery legs. He quickly got rid of all of his clothes as Dan did the same and came back to sit on Dan’s lap again. Dan started looking for something in the right compartment of his seat and he brought up a small bottle of lube triumphally. </p><p>“Ha, so you were prepared to fuck me,” Max looked at him unbelievably.<br/>
“Baby, the only thing I could think of these past few days was finally burying my cock deep in you. Also, I’m always prepared to fuck you,” Dan winked as he quickly kissed Max, leaving him no time to complain. </p><p>Dan lubed up his fingers and poured some over his own cock and Max’s hands then tossed the container to the side. Max straddling him already opened his butt cheeks for him so Dan started to tease his butt hole slowly. One hand was squeezing his ass hard, and to Max it felt like the best thing he’s felt in ages. Max’s eyes were squeezed shut as Dan circled his asshole with a wet finger. As Dan slowly entered one finger in, Max moaned and let his head fall on Dan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t even think about touching yourself. You are coming from my dick in your ass only today,” Dan whispered as he added a second finger.<br/>
“Yes, Dan,” Max answered as he slowly started lubing Dan’s cock, both of them working each other.</p><p>"You are doing amazing, my sweet good boy,” Dan said into Max’s shoulder, his warm breath hitting hot skin making him shiver. Max kissed Dan messily after he pushed a third finger in his ass, making Dan swallow all of his moans.</p><p>“Ready?” Dan asked after a while and all Max could do was nod. Out of nowhere he sat up upright and bore his blue eyes into Dan’s brown ones.</p><p>Max firmly held Dan’s shoulders as he lowered himself onto his erection with expert skill. It literally took Dan’s breath away as he was definitely not expecting that. He could not believe how lucky he got and how good Max was at these kinds of things and how fucking gorgeous he looked while doing it.</p><p>“Fuck you’re tight,” Dan moaned as he threw his head back. Max just shifted his weight so that he could raise himself up higher and get down harder. The sound of skin slapping echoed around them as both of them kept losing their breath at the fast rhythm they set. </p><p>A bead of sweat started to trickle down Dan’s temple, as he thrusted back against Max and in the heat of a moment Max licked it up. Dan hands held Max’s slim hips in place while simultaneously brought Max down against him harder.</p><p>"Fuck…" Dan gasped out ,fucking hell, they weren’t going to last.<br/>
Max whimpered softly and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Dan gasping and hissing a little with each rock of their hips. He was starting to feel dizzy and was glad Dan held him firmly.</p><p>“Please?” Max just whispered. Dan’s eyes opened and he looked up at Max breathlessly. He nodded, temporarily unable to form whole words.<br/>
A few more thrusts down onto Dan and Max dropped hard, landing perfectly as Dan’s cock hit his prostate as they both let go. They came with their lips pressed together, moans caught between them as they shook into each other.</p><p>After a few moments of silence both of them managed to catch their breath.<br/>
"Are you okay?" Dan asked Max, giving him a kiss on his forehead as he was resting on Dan's shoulder.<br/>
"Oh, I'm more than okay. That was amazing. I love you," Max said as he found enough energy to sit up and give Dan a kiss.<br/>
"I love you, my honey." Dan smiled at him. </p><p>"Ew, I hate the aftermath though," Max looked down at them and the mess they created.<br/>
"Hold on," Daniel chuckled as he snatched a t- shirt from the ground and wiped off the best he could.<br/>
"Why are you using my t-shirt for this you fucker?" Max asked as he looked down at his completely destroyed RedBull t-shirt.<br/>
"Because it is fucking ugly. You know you are not allowed to wear the RedBull merch around me, " Daniel pointed out as he threw the ugliness to the bin. He grabbed his black hoodie and threw it over Max's head as he saw him shiver.<br/>
"Much better," Daniel smiled as Max cuddled into him again.<br/>
"I hate you," Max murmured sleepily.<br/>
"Yeah. I love you too," Dan kissed his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>Kudos and comments are always welcome!<br/>And you can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>